1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of reducing manufacturing costs and a size of the backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A backlight assembly that employs light emitting diodes as its light source and a display apparatus that has the backlight assembly have been developed. The backlight assembly employing the light emitting diodes has properties, such as low power consumption, small size, high brightness, etc., compared to a backlight assembly employing a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as its light source. However, in the case that the light emitting diodes are applied to the display apparatus as the light source instead of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a manufacturing cost of the backlight assembly may increase.